


Seven chances to say I'm sorry

by Amed



Series: Numbers of Our Lives [2]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon - Manga, F/M, Fem!Kai, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, manga-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amed/pseuds/Amed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Hiwatari Kai made Kinomiya Takao suffer, one time she broke his heart and the one time when she almost apologized.</p><p>[No need to read the previous fic to understand this one]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my fic! I hope you like it! n.n  
> Read the notes at the end to know more!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter's warnings: Genderswap, maybe OOC (but it's not, trust me), and Kai being mean (but...you kinda know that already).
> 
> Disclaimer: Beyblade doesn't belong to me...unfortunately...

Kai counted to ten and tried to calm down. Why had she agreed to come here?

Sure, the archaeology dig site was nice, all the mythological findings were cool and visiting another country was great, but she  _hated_  the company.

If she had known that  _those_  three were coming, she wouldn't have agreed to come.

"Hey! I was watching that!" but coming to think about it, considering that it was Hitoshi who organized this whole trip, she should have known.

The noises coming from outside her hotel room made her left eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Who knew boys could be so loud?

I mean, don't they have something to do? Like, homework perhaps? Or was she the only one who brought her homework with her?

Ok, it's not like she liked it! -who does?- But it was the condition her grandfather gave her to allow her to come –and she seriously didn't want to deal with her dad right now.

She sighed and tried to ignore the scandal coming from the other room. Thank god she had a room for herself, she can't promise what she'll do if she had to share one with…

"Excuse me, coming through!" the door was suddenly open with a 'BANG!' and a blue-haired boy came running through it, going straight to the glass door that lead to the balcony, jumping over the bed to get there more easily –and succeeding in messing the bed up.

What the heck?!

"Hey!" Kai yelled, indignant, but the boy didn't mind her, and opened the glass door to go into the balcony "Kinomiya!"

"Shhh!" Takao shushed her, which served to anger the dual-blunette even more, and leaned against the railing to look at the darkening sky.

"Get out of my room!" why wasn't she pulling him out by force right now? Oh, right, she promised to  _behave_  and not get into a fight with the others.

"Oh, relax! It's not like I want to be here" the boy said, only giving the girl, who was now standing by the balcony's threshold, a quick glance "I don't want to get all of your girl cooties"

"Then get out!" cooties? What was he,  _eight_? Never mind that, stupid question.

"No way, I want to see the fireworks and your room is the only one with a balcony!" Takao leaned further against the railing, waiting anxiously to see the human-made lights lit up the night sky.

Fireworks?

Kai took two steps into the balcony and looked up into the sky, and not a minute later fireworks did started to go off in the distance, their bright light going up until exploding into and array of beautiful colors that illuminated the landscape.

Some minutes passed with both kids watching the show peacefully, a little smile decorating both their faces, till the dual-blunette glanced at her –very much unwanted- company.

The blunet was looking entranced at the fireworks, their light shining in his stormy blue eyes, while the wind ruffled with his hair and clothes.

It mustn't even be 7:00 pm and the sun just set not that long ago, so it was a bit chilly, and he was not wearing a jacket or shoes.

Hmm…tempting…

"Hey, let's go get the other and…!" Takao started saying excitedly, turning around to go back into the room, but after only two steps he hit face first against the previously open glass-door.

The boy held his aching nose, looking wide-eyed at the girl, who was on the other side of the glass, and the mocking smirk she had in her face. He frowned in anger and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Kai watched Takao try fruitlessly to open the very much locked glass-door, and suppressed the urge to laugh out loud at the way his expression changed from anger to scare and back.

That'll teach him not to go into her room uninvited!

"This isn't funny Kai, open up!" the blunet banged his fist against the glass; when he gets out of here, he was seriously murdering that girl.

"What?" Kai did her best to put on an innocent face, leaning a little closer to the door "I can't hear you!"

"Come on, it's cold out here!" the expression the other had, the gestures she made and the fact that she had talked a little louder just to pretend that she couldn't hear him –which he knew perfectly well wasn't true- only made him angrier.

"I'm sorry, but I can't" the girl said innocently, but she couldn't help the smirk that came to her face "It's dinner time, so I have to go"

The indignant, angry 'What?!' the boy yelled must have been heard two towns over, and Kai waved him goodbye before closing the curtains, turning around and going out of her room.

"Hey!" she had just closed the door behind her when the voice of another one of the boys made her look up, seeing Max and Rei coming down the hallway "Have you seen Takao?"

The dual-blunette waited to see if the blue-haired boy's yells could be heard from this distance before answering Rei's question. They did not.

"No" she answered simply, and passed by them without much care, heading for the elevator.

Max and Rei stayed looking at her for a moment, some feeling in their guts told them that something was wrong, as it was dinner time and they hadn't find their blue-haired friend and Kai was the only other person he knew here.

"It's Takao, he's probably waiting for us at the table right now" Max said shrugging his shoulder, and ran to catch up with the girl, Rei following soon after.

Oh, relax! Kai will let Takao back in...eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will count with seven rather short chapters showing different moments in the lives of Kai and Takao, in a Manga-Verse setting and with a Fem!Kai ('cuz really, women in the manga are as important as the background people).
> 
> This fic is related to my other fic called "Two Minutes", but you don't need to read that one to understand this (as "Two Minutes" happens after most the stuff here), and it will have happy moments as well as sad moments, it will have romance and friendship (well, more like 'pre-romance' but...) and I just hope people will have a nice time reading it n.n
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it and c'ya!


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk between friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's warnings: Genderswap, MANGA-VERSE (so you may think it has some OOC), and not much else really, some angst maybe? Depends on how you take it.
> 
> Disclaimer: If everything goes as planed, I will own Beyblade some time in the future [-insert evil laughter-], but till then, I do not own it.

The clock ticked one more time, signaling that it was 3:00 pm, and Kai crossed her arms over her chest.

She didn't know why she was still waiting, or what, exactly, was she waiting for, but she resolved to wait for a few more minutes.

"I knew you'll be here" a familiar voice called from behind her, and she frowned. It wasn't who she had expected.

The dual-blunette turned around, her crimson gaze watching the two teenagers that had just arrived nearing her. Two people that, not so long ago, she had called her teammates.

"What do you want?" her voice was as hostile as it has been when they first met, but it only made both boys smile in amusement. They were way past being fooled by her antiques.

"Just wanted to check on you" Max said shrugging his shoulders, his usual smile decorating his lips.

He pulled a chair from one of the nearby tables and sat, while Rei leaned against said table and crossed his arms.

Kai glared at them but said nothing, that was a lame excuse and they knew it, but she wasn't about to point it out and open the door for the real reason they were here.

"Are you enjoying your stay with your new team?" Rei's voice broke the silence they had fallen into, the slight judgmental tone he used making the girl frown deeper.

She bite her tongue to prevent any words to go pass her lips, the need to retort with an insult almost too strong to bear it, but she forced it down her throat.

She knew, after all, why they could judge her.

"Very much so" she said after a while, tone as flat as she could manage, gaze once more going to look through the airport's window. A part of her wishing to see someone, the other denying the knowledge of  _who_  that someone was "I don't think is any of your concern anyway"

"We're just curious, that's all" Max said more cautiously. Granted, they didn't know her as well as they knew each other, as Kai has spent most of their time as a team refusing to be considered part of said team, but they knew her enough.

She could be very volatile when rubbed the wrong way, and they weren't here to reproach her anything.

"What's there to be curious about?" the dual-blunette kept her eyes focused on the floor below her and all the people coming and going, uselessly waiting for a certain person to appear between the masses "I did the same you guys did"

She forced herself to look at them, to stop that stupid search she had no reason to be doing; and she watched realization down on both older boys.

They had come here because, just like everyone else, they had been shocked to see her being part of the Neoborg team, and not the BBA-Revolution, as she had been supposed to.

But her reasons for leaving said team hadn't been as different as theirs has been. The only difference was that she took longer to made up her mind, as she didn't had a team to fall back to.

"You could have said something" and there it was, the ultimate reason for why they were here.

Being totally honest with herself, yes, Kai could have gave a warning instead of leaving the team without as much as a 'goodbye', at least out of a sense of politeness. But she hadn't wanted too.

Saying goodbye meant having to talk, having to explain her reasons and having a confrontation she didn't want. Or, just as well, it could end with just a pleasant exchange of farewells and having to deal with what that means.

She wasn't sure which of those reasons she had feared the most, but at the end of the line, what mattered was that she had left without a word, and had succeeded in destroying the delicate friendship she had with Takao.

Yes, she knew she had crushed the trust he had on her, she was no fool. She had seen the disbelief, the anger, the betrayal and the hurt swirling in his eyes when she showed up by Yuriy's side, when he had fully expected her to be by  _his_.

"I don't see why I had to" the exasperated sigh Rei gave wasn't missed by the younger girl. She was being overly stubborn, even she admits it, but she wasn't going to apologize for anything.

"Listen, we get why you did it Kai" Max's voice interrupted what the black-haired boy was about to said –surely a comment on why she had to be so impossible-, and the dual-blunette could see that they in fact  _did_  understood "But maybe  _he_  needs an explanation"

Kai's gaze dropped to her feet, a feeling of guilt assaulting her heart. But as soon as that came, she remembered what had pushed her into making this decision in the first place.

She remembered the fight with Leo and how Takao had fought to the limit and won, while she had been easily defeated. She remembered how useless she had felt while watching that, how utterly pathetic and inferior, that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't even  _begin_  to compare herself to the older teen.

But of course, Max and Rei didn't know about that.

"He should know better" Kai left after that, however the other two chose to interpret that, she didn't care.

She only cared about one person, no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this happens during tome 11 of the manga, which corresponds, as you may have guess it, to the first part of G-Rev. And seriously, it's much more 'dramatic' when Kai leaves the team in the manga, as, as it's said here, he doesn't bother to say anything and Tyson finds out in the middle of the stadium.
> 
> I chose to use Max and Rei 'cuz I felt like it, beside they are the ones that sort-of made Tyson realize why Kai had left the team.
> 
> About ages, Kai's 13, Max's 14 and Rei's 15. Keep in mind that in the manga, what's G-rev happens one year after the first season, and the end of what would be V-Force (much more shorter that in the anime) and the very beginning of G-rev overlaps themselves (aka, they happen at the same time).


End file.
